My Forever Angel
by babywerte123
Summary: When Tyler passes away because he was intertwined with Shane's path to cure and murdered by the hands of Caroline and Klaus, how will Caroline take it?Does she simply not care because of his betrayal with her to Hayley or Shane? Does she turn to Klaus for comfort or the opposite?


"I'd hardly call that fair," Caroline murmured into his shoulder, lazily.

"Who said that love is fair, Caroline?" Klaus asked in a husky tone, sending shivers down Caroline's spine.

"No one said that it had to this hard," she mumbled and pulled away to look into Klaus's brown eyes with a passionate gaze. There they were standing on top of his grave together, both clad in black and formal clothing. Caroline's dress wrapped around her torso tightly swayed at the hems in the afternoon breeze, as Klaus held her tightly against him. He gritted his teeth together and stared at her straight in the eyes with a calculating stare.

"Believe me when I say I know how much you loved that mutt, but between the two of us, you and I both know that he wouldn't have hurt you had he been sired," he stated knowingly and this only upset the beautiful blonde staring in front of him. She clenched her fists together tightly and snarled out,"Look, I don't know who you are, Klaus, but you can't just go around flitting with my feeling like they're... like they don't exist." Klaus's face lit up with anger in the fading sun and he leaned out to grip Caroline's wrist with hate.

"Love, had I not taken the precautions, he would have been gone before sunset."

"It doesn't mean that what you did was right," Caroline argued back and she wretched her arm away from his iron grip. She took in the true meanings of his words and let them sink into her. Of course her was right. He always was. That didn't mean he had to lend a hand in murdering her _ex-_ boyfriend. Just because Tyler ran off with the werewolf beauty after he unleashed his dark side, it didn't mean that she let go of all the love that she built up for him over the years.

"How can I fix this, sweetheart?" Klaus questioned in a hushed tone that just crushed Caroline's heart even more. Her feelings were already terribly conflicted and she didn't need him asking her for her forgiveness only a couple hours after one of the most tragic events in her life. She bit her lip and the tears started to pool up in her crystal blue eyes with beautiful sadness. She raised her hands in defeat and said to Klaus,"Make me forget."

"Sweetheart," Klaus started in a sympathetic tone that was cut off with Caroline interrupting. "I know what I want, Klaus," she snapped out and then instantly regretted it. She crossed her arms over her chest and quirked her lips into a grim smile. Klaus thought that she looked beautiful like that. She looked like the goddess of death with her hair floating behind her the wind with her face and hands caked with blood and face lit up perfectly by the now setting sun. He took a tentative step toward her and cupped her small face in his rough hands. Caroline looked up into his eyes and tensed, waiting for his pupils to dilate and for everything else to just fade behind. She expected him to abide by her wish and take it all from her. Take the pain. Take the sorrow. Take the hate. Take the love. Take the blood. But he didn't.

"Caroline," he whispered and then began to stroke his thumb across her face. "I'm not going to make you forget this. You deserve to know and I can't do that for you." He looked down at her hopeful face and sighed in defeat, when she broke down and began to let her lower lip stick out in sorrow.

"Why not, Klaus?" she asked and pushed his chest with both of her hands, furiously. "You've done it plenty to other before! Why not me? Why not now?" she screamed in an agonizing tone.

"Love, I am not going to repeat myself," Klaus growled. "I will not take your memories because you deserve them. You earned them." A flame sparked in Caroline and she questioned with anger, "What did I do to deserve this, huh?"

"You know perfectly well that that's not what I meant," he let out in a frustrated sigh. The response from Caroline was not what he expected. When she threw up her hands in the air and growled, he grew increasingly worried. What if he carried out his plans too perfectly?

"What really happened, Caroline?" Klaus asked and she whirled to look at him straight in the eyes. "You know what happened." Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently, I don't. Enlighten me."Caroline gulped and then whispered,"He told me that he was a part of it. He told me that he sent me to go to the caves alone and that he only joined the ritual to protect me. It was me or him."

"Well, that's a pity, love, given that he later cheated on you." Caroline only bowed her head in response.

"I didn't know that Tyler teamed up with Shane. He fooled us all and then went to go sleep with the were-slut!" she sobbed out and then slapped her hands to her sides. "You know what, forget it. You're the one who killed him anyways."

"As if you didn't play a part, sweetheart," he responded and eyed her blood soaked skin with a prideful stare.

"Only because you made me. Now, make me forget, Klaus," she whispered. Once again, Klaus came towards her and he looked at her.

"This is what you want?" he questioned. She shook her head and let out a small laugh through her forced smile. He sighed and then let his pupils dilate.

"_You will forget everything that has occurred with Tyler in the last couple of weeks. You will remember him passing away by the hands of professor Shane and with help of me. You'll go on to live a happy and long life, knowing that Tyler passed away with no regrets. You'll move forward with your life and there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Waiting for you to go and discover it. You will go on living as you normally would without knowing the role that you played in the cure and Tyler's mishaps."_ Klaus gushed out in one big breath and he felt his dead heart stop pumping in his body. He gently kissed the top of Caroline's head and felt a pang of sadness. She deserved to know that he, the big bad hybrid, murdered her boyfriend and that he most definitely did not pass away with no regrets and certainly did not pass away loving her, but he did it anyway. Why? Because she was his angel and this was what she wanted. Maybe he'd let her know in a day. A week. A month. A year. A decade. A century. Maybe he would never let her go. All he did know though was that she would forever remain his angel. His forever angel and he'd never forget that. His forever angel.


End file.
